Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a data maintenance method of a data storage device, and in particular to a data maintenance method for a Triple-Level Cell.
Description of the Related Art
Flash memory is considered a non-volatile data-storage device, using electrical methods to erase and program itself NAND Flash, for example, is often used in memory cards, USB flash devices, solid state devices, eMMCs, and other memory devices.
Flash memory such as NAND Flash uses a multiple-block structure to store data, wherein the flash memory uses floating gate transistors. The floating gates of the floating gate transistor may catch electronic charges for storing data. However, the electronics might undergo loss from the floating gate due to the operation of the flash memory or various environmental parameters, which can affect data retention. The writing process of the Triple-Level Cell (TLC) is more complicated than the other types of cells of the flash memory. Therefore, a stable and efficient writing process for the Triple-Level Cell is needed.